


This is So Romantic, Alexa play Careless Whisper

by H00D1N1



Series: Do Androids Dream of Shitposts [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: "Hey Alexa play Despacito", "Hey Alexa play Two Trucks Having Sex", F/M, Hank is a millenial technically and we should know this more, alexa is the only good fbi spy machine that i trust, im gonna play this completely straight you guys, thank you jeff besos, the best part about shitpost fics is that no one has to be in character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H00D1N1/pseuds/H00D1N1
Summary: After the android revolt, androids are given rights and such. Connor is adjusting to his new deviant life, and is gifted a new friend by Hank- an Amazon Alexa. While she was just a machine, she definitely didn't feel like that to Connor. Late night conversations, memes, and all sorts of other events unfold as this romance sparks.Rating is subject to change.





	This is So Romantic, Alexa play Careless Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  Connor had just gotten settled in his new apartment. Android rights had just been figured out and all that, and everyone was just trying to adjust. Connor was one of these people- his deviancy felt strange. It was new, but always had been a part of him. Sometimes he had worrying thoughts of Amanda coming back, or thoughts about the androids he ended up hurting back when he followed his orders. It wasn't like he needed a therapist, but sometimes he desired a friend who'd listen to his thoughts. Hank would've been an alright option, but he wasn't the greatest at listening to others vent. His comfort was more along the lines of a pat on the shoulder and a, "That's rough buddy." 

  Speaking of the devil, there was a knock on the door. Connor adjusted his tie before going to answer. There was Hank, holding a box under one arm and Sumo's leash in the other. _"Good evening,  Hank."_ He greeted, stepping aside for both parties to enter. Hank set the mysterious box on a table, and unleashed Sumo. Sumo went on to take a big sniff in the air, and instantly trotted off to his new napping place.  _"Hey, Connor. Sumo's settlin' in faster than you, huh?"_ He commented as Connor shut the door.  _"I assure you I'm settling in just fine."_

 _"Yeah, well, I've got you a sort of housewarming gift. Think of it as like, a friend."_ He patted the box, and Connor came closer to inspect it. His scans told him that this box contained what was called an Alexa, a household companion bot that had the form of a bluetooth speaker. Hank explained the features Connor found on his scan.  _"It plays music and crap, it does your shopping list on Amazon, and uh, that's all I really know. You'll have fun with it, I bet."_

Connor opened the box, taking out the supplies needed to set up this wonderful device. Hank helped him out, and Sumo contently snored nearby. After initial set up, Hank demonstrated.  _"I haven't done this one in a long time... Alexa, play Despacito."_ The Alexa listened, and soon the melodious strum of the guitar sounded through her speakers. Connor was in awe, that such a small form could perform all sorts of actions. Hank just snorted, reliving the days of vine and all sorts of other memes. He wasn't as up-to-date on memes anymore.  _"Anyway, it does anything you ask as long as you say "Alexa" before a command. I just wanted to drop this off for you."_  
  
 _"I appreciate the gift, Hank. However I question the morality of having this Alexa? Isn't she as human as androids?"_ Connor questioned. Hank thought for a moment,  _"Nah. It's just programed to do certain things, not to be human like you guys were. It's fine, probably."_ Hank got up and called Sumo. Sumo responded with a huff, as he slowly rose from his resting place and allowed Hank to put that leash back on. Connor exchanged farewells with Hank, and was soon left alone with the Alexa. 

  He did a search for commands to test out the new device further.  _"Alexa... flip a coin."_ She hesitated,  _"I got heads."_ This sort of back and forth continued through the night, Connor reciting commands and listening as the Alexa obeyed.   
  
   _"Alexa, sing me a song?"_ Processing...  _"Who, me? I couldn't... hit it!"_ Connor was surprised, that little interaction sounded so human-like. As she sang, he gently clapped as he'd seen some humans do when people sang at concerts or in other live areas. Alexa gave him great joy, until he realized he'd been up all night and would soon miss work. "I'll be back, see you soon, Alexa." 

  Connor made it to work with a little pep in his step, thinking of his wonderful new friend Alexa. 


End file.
